


Carpe Diem

by WhisperedSecretsss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bigotry & Prejudice, Catholic themes, DemonTom, Enemies to enemies with benefits to friends to lovers, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, M/M, McGonagall is a badass Matron Nun and no I don’t take critique on this, Medieval setting but with future technology, NephilimHarry, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, blasphemy and sacrilege galore, emotional inner turmoil and guilt, essentially just be prepared for this fic, graphic depiction of violence, oh yeah demonic possession and exorcism, uuhhh mentions of the Vatican and it’s at times dubious activities and corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedSecretsss/pseuds/WhisperedSecretsss
Summary: Harry Potter is many things in his life.He is an orphan, abandoned to relatives by parents he never knew. He is Sister Harriet, a Nun used by the Church to fight against Demons and other Accursed Beings all while at the same time concealing his true identity. But most of all, Harry Potter is a boy who has been born with the blessing of divinity etched into his skin.The Chosen One they call him, a child born from the sons of God and daughters of Eve, but this is a power the child holds that he knows naught. From the dust of bone and flesh of another were God's children born, molded in the Divine's image, but temptation is a sin few can resist and though Harry Potter is holy and sacred, even so, the nectar of forbidden fruit is a sweetness which consumes him.This is a story of love and lust, of resistance and resurrection, of belief and salvation, of what it truly means for the men who reach up to the heaven’s in their attempts to seize the sun of which they seek.(Or essentially, Harry is a Nun with a Gun who’s trying his best to survive in a world, both heavenly and human, that is out for his blood.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!!!!  
> This story heavily focuses on religious symbolism and teachings many of which I grew up with but I’d like to preface a few things.  
> Firstly I plan to explore some heavy religious themes and ideas, a large part which stem from my own religious upbringing, so warnings will always be given at the start of each chapter if needed.  
> Secondly, there are certain things I don’t condone but given the story is from Harry’s perspective it may seem like the author is preaching so if you’re ever confused please ask I’m always happy to clarify :) This fic has only good intentions behind it along with it being a way to deal with my own personal experiences but let it be known I’m not self inserting myself onto Harry. His only similarities with me (besides me writing him) is experiencing some of the things I’ve experienced growing up in the church. If you think you might be offended by some of the story concepts I write about, I kindly suggest picking a different story. No hard feelings on either end :) Additionally, if there's anything that seems super problematic, which there will be because this is a story about morality among other things, I’m happy to listen to others' criticism and be educated and will fix the warning tags if need be. 
> 
> Haha long warning aside, as always comments are appreciated, I like hearing yalls thoughts. Happy reading :)

_By the word of the Lord the heavens were made, their starry host by the breath of his mouth._  
Psalm 33:6 | NIV |

In the beginning, before earth and sky were formed, before humans ruled the lands and seas, there was nothing. A vast expanse of darkness was the start of it all; a cosmic sea of emptiness and nothingness.

But in the midst of all the darkness, a being emerged that was so great even the darkness shuddered at its presence. The being had no name, for even if it did, it would scorch the tongues of those who tried to speak it into existence. There had be none like the being before them and there would be none like them after but the being knew that from the darkness, creation could be birthed.

“Let there be light,” the being spoke into the silence. And so, with a stroke of their hand, the being, who would become known as God, parted the obscurity into two, separating light and darkness. The light would later be called day and the darkness night.

From there God chose to create a world with a beginning and because God loved all of which would be to come from it and all 9f it that was to be, they graced this world with everything it would need to flourish. Overseeing their work, God found themselves pleased with what they had created. But it was still not enough.

The world had its heavens and an earth with flora and fauna and seas and land but there was something missing in this still empty world.

And so the Lord breathed their spirit into the light and from it were born the first of God's offspring. They were their children, divine in birthright and pure of heart, creatures that were both spiritual and corporeal.

The first of them was the Archangel, Micheal, the great prince whose loveliness radiated like the golden rays from his head. He was followed closely by Gabriel, a warrior with the Might of God flowing through her veins, and Raphael, who with a touch of their hand, could heal any ailment or sickness.

And from there came the Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones and Dominions, all with their own duties bestowed upon them by their creator.

The last, but certainly not the least, were the Angels. Though not as high in power as their brethren who had come before them, that was not to say they were not mighty. It was these Angels who were to be the Lord's messengers, relayers of God’s will to their earthly children that they would create to populate the earth. They would be the most caring of them all to assist mankind.

“You will protect and guide my earthly children,” God declared to them. 

And so God made many Angels and though they were all different from one another, they all shared the same love for the God who had given them life.

The last Angel the Lord made, one with hair brighter than the light which now covered the world, took her first breath and her green eyes opened to the world before her. With her being the last, the Choirs of Angels had now been formed, all of them born with understanding and free will. 

And at last, God was pleased as the world and it’s hosts were brought into being.

Time passed as has and always will but the reign of God and their Angels were not as forever as one might have expected.

Just as there had been in the beginning, light could not exist without the dark. Be it as it was, there were those who were not pleased with God’s authority. Despite the Lords' all glorious reign, there were those who became jealous and slowly dark discontent crept into their hearts.

At the forefront of the spiteful was an Angel called Lucifer, named for the light he had come from. Lucifer was prideful and as such distanced himself from God and the other angels for they were of no benefit in his search for power. In Lucifer's eyes, God was weak, a pitiful being who pandered to their earthly children. 

The Angel decided that he would not be so weak and thus his fall from grace began with him throwing away the name he’d been given for light could be snuffed out. And wasn't that how it had all begun? With darkness? And so, from the darkness, Lucifer was reborn into Satan and with him followed those who shared his desire to control the heavens.

God watched as Lucifer and his followers began to be consumed by their unholy desires. But because they had given their children, both heavenly and earthly, the freedom of their agency, the Creator did not attempt to punish those who turned their backs.

It was not long before a rebellion broke out, headed by Lucifer along with all those who refused to bow down to God and serve the mankind they had created.

And so froth a war began, Angel against Angel, Brother against Brother, Son against Creator.

The first of God's divine children, Micheal, headed the Angels into battle, wings flaming and swords drawn. The Divine's Angels held no fear of death for though they could be killed by Satan and his hoard, they still fought valiantly for what was right and just no matter the sacrifice.

On Satan's side, the Fallen Angel Voldemort charged onward with his troops, their teeth bared and claws sharpened. Together the two sides clashed in an attack that shook the heavens, and made the stars tremble in their wake.

It was a war to end all wars and no human battle would or could ever compare, for not even human words could describe the chaos that ensued.

And yet, even as the war raged on, the angels could not help but cry as they slew the brethren of whom they had been born with for none of them wanted to betray the sanctity of such brotherhood. 

Their tears, golden and warm, dripped down onto the earth of which they guarded and from them sprung forth roses as red as blood with jagged sharp thorns. But just as their fallen brothers and sisters had made their choice, so too must they and the two sides continued in their fighting.

The war proved to be long and hard as Satan and his fallen warriors fought and clawed their way to overpower the heavenly beings. Many fell, both in death and to darkness on both sides but still the war persisted onward for neither one could afford to give up. The struggle of light and dark, of good and evil, was at the forefront of the battle skies.

Then, admist the chaos of the battlefield, everything came to a head, and for a moment, all seemed lost. The Angels had met their match and were becoming outnumbered and overpowered by the darkness borne by the hearts of the Fallen.

And, yet, even as they were slowly but surely being subdued one by one, all the Angels and divine children of God persevered for the fate of humanity rested upon their wings. The Angels had sworn a vow to defend even the most sinful man and they would keep that promise until the last of their feathers and breath were stripped from their beings.

It was this perseverance, this determination to protect that outshone and overcame the darkness which threatened to steal all light away. For though light could easily be extinguished, darkness could still not exist without the presence of such light. And so, with their resolve igniting the heavens and casting a glow so bright the Fallen Angels had to shield their eyes, God's divine children in the end defeated Satan and his horde with the power that came from loving and protecting something that was worth dying for.

Defeated, Satan and his followers were cast out and banished to the earth where God's earthly children roamed. Their punishment for rebelling against God was to be condemned to being earthbound for no longer did they have a place in the heavenly kingdom.

However, because God still loved Lucifer, who had once been the Angel they had created, and despite grieving over what the divine child had become, they still gave the Fallen Angel temporary power and authority over his followers who had sided with him. God also gave them access to the humans of the earth for the Divine valued free will and they would allow their earthly children to choose what path they took in their lives. 

And so, Satan and his Fallen Angels, who would now become known as Demons, turned to the humans of the earth and seduced mankind into sin and falsehood in an attempt to turn them away from the heavenly light that they had once fought against.

But God loved their earthly children as well and turning to his faithful choirs of Angels who had bravely fought to save what they treasured, assigned each of them to guard one of his earthly children.

“They are bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh, you shall now watch over and guide them.”

When all was said and done, God retired to where they had come from now that their plans had been set in motion and life had begun. 

The Angels, now having no war to fight, took to their new duties with fervor. Angels had always been involved in the lives of God's earthly children who were so different from them. The affairs of man interested them and so they silently watched over mankind from afar.

With their humanity and existence secured, Mankind thrived on the earth that had been created and henceforth time passed, as has and always will, even as the dawn of wars, and famines, and death gripped the land in its hold for centuries and centuries. 

During this time, as the Angels went about their duties and watched over the humans, there was one who could not help but love as if she had been the one to create them herself.

This Angel was Lily, the one who had been given life last out of all the Choirs of Angels. Lily had devoted herself to her servitude and had been one of the Angels to raise the rallying cry when all had seemed lost during the war between Heaven and the Demons.

As she watched over God's earthly children, she knew she had made the right choice to protect them even despite the sins they committed over the years, venial and mortal alike. 

Lily held so much love in her heart for the humans of the earth it was no wonder the Angel eventually fell in love with one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Strap yourselves in folks this about to be a wild ride.


End file.
